onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 341
| Art = | Ad = > | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 446 p.12-19 and 447 p.2-16 | eyecatcher = Nami - Chopper | rating = 7.2 | rank = 8 }} "Nami in Big Trouble! The Zombie Mansion and the Invisible Man" is the 341st episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary After the meeting with Hogback, Nami is assaulted by an invisible man in the shower, but Usopp and Chopper manage to drive it off. The rest of the Straw Hats set foot on the island and encounter more zombies. Elsewhere, Hogback meets with Absalom, the invisible man who attacked Nami, and a ghost referred to as Perona, to discuss what to do with the Straw Hats. Back in the manor, Nami, Usopp, and Chopper find themselves surrounded and trapped by the Surprise Zombies: zombies that strike from paintings, taxidermy heads, and even floor rugs. Long Summary After the dinner with Dr. Hogback, Nami decides to take a bath with Usopp and Chopper guarding the bathroom door. Chopper states that he wants to take a peek in Hogback's lab while Usopp complains to Nami that if she is scared, she should not take a bath, which she reply that when night falls, they will leave the mansion. The two boys complain saying that they won't make a move for now and that they will wait for Luffy and the others. Nami then says that there are abnormal presences in the mansion as well, scaring the two. She states that she also suspects that Dr. Hogback was lying when he said that he does not have a relationship with the zombies. She heard a growl and voice, thinking it was Usopp or Chopper. Suddenly, invisible hands grab her arms and pins her on the wall. The invisible man continues to growl at Nami, stating that she will be his bride. Usopp and Chopper burst through the door, panicked, when Nami tells them that someone else is in the bathroom with them. Usopp, however, only ends up seeing up Nami completely naked and pervertedly thanks her for "letting" him see her naked, confusing Chopper. With quick thinking, she kicks her unknown assaulter in the groin, freeing from restraint. Chopper uses his sense of smell to check if he is still there, while Usopp attacks the invisible man, though he escapes. Nami, startled and briefly traumatized from the attack, wraps a towel around her naked body to cover herself. Usopp asks Nami is she is okay, to which she replies that the invisible man knows their plan. Meanwhile, the Thousand Sunny is immobilized after getting stuck in the spiderweb. Zoro suspects that everything that happened after Nami, Usopp, and Chopper disappeared is a trap, but Luffy insists in exploring the island while searching for Nami, Usopp, and Chopper, prompting Zoro to join them. On their way to the forest, they came across Cerberus, which they scared when they reacted differently than others would have. Luffy tries to tame it but all three heads bites him, making him punch them, thus, taming it. The crew continue their search for the three. In the forest, they encounter two strange creatures: a talking tree and a unicorn. Franky and Luffy run after them, and eventually catches, making Luffy ask the two to join their crew, which Zoro and Sanji objects. Outside the mansion, Hogback and the invisible man, Absalom, talk with Absalom saying that he will make Nami his bride, but Hogback refuses to hand her because of her bounty. Then a ghost came saying that all the crew members have bounties on their head. Hogback says to Absalom that he needs to go all out in order to capture Luffy, because of his 300,000,000 bounty. Inside, Usopp argues with Nami in the hallway about the invisible man in the bathroom. Usopp continues to state that zombies and other abnormal phenomenons that occurred were not real, with the exception of Brook because of his devil fruit. He asks Chopper for support by saying that aside from Brook's power, there is no other way to resurrect the dead. Chopper says that in a medical point of view there may be a natural explanation on this, but since Hogback threw his glory for his research, Chopper believes that there may be miracles on the island. Nami tries to tell Chopper that he trusts Hogback too much, but Chopper defends him and ask the two proof that Hogback has a connection to those zombies. Nami argues that it is obvious, even calling Hogback the "King of Zombies". Usopp stop the two from arguing further, and Chopper went ahead to talk to Hogback to clear things out, with Usopp and Nami following. They arrive in the dining room but it is pitch black, and that no one was there. Suddenly, the light went on, and they saw Hildon hanging upside down. He says that Dr. Hogback and Cindry have already gone to bed, however upon seeing him, Usopp got mad for leaving them in the middle of the graveyard. Hildon apologize and try to 'guide' them back to their rooms but the Nami and Usopp refused to believe his excuses, saying that they plan to leave; Chopper is reluctant, saying that he wants to talk to Hogback one more time. Then, they heard a voice belonging to a woman inside a portrait, shocking the the three pirates. The woman came out of the portrait, shocking them further, and grabs Chopper. The other zombies attack them, with one taxidermy zombie stating that he is the captain of the zombies there. A Bear-skin rug zombie attack Usopp, thinking that Usopp was the one who stabbed him, and throws him, making him hang on the chandelier. Overwhelmed, Usopp threw a candle at the zombie, setting it on fire. The other zombies try to attack him, but Usopp retaliates by throwing all the candles at them, giving the three a chance to escape. However, the door is locked, trapping them inside the mansion while the zombies start to recover, wanting to get revenge on them. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *This is the first time the Surprise Zombies are seen in action. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 341 de:Nami Dai Pinch! Zombie Yashiki to Tōmeiningen